


hungry eyes

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Squirting, facesitting, sex in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Keep going, keep going, keepfuckinggoing!” Miu demanded, looking into the green eyes of the girl whose face she’d spent the evening riding.(a sequel togirls and their toys)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu
Series: dr: v3 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	hungry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i started watching another ndrv3 let’s play and since both of these characters’ chapters have ended, i’m making myself feel better about what happened to them by writing more smut of them~ hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a while since Tenko had last found herself below the gorgeous Ultimate Inventor in her lab, and like the last time they had been together, she didn’t mind in the slightest. She was in heaven, in the very close proximity of another pretty girl. 

So close, in fact...

“God, I love seeing your face between my legs.” 

Miu’s thighs gave a little appreciative squeeze around Tenko’s head, emphasizing her words. “Seeing those pretty eyes looking up at me while you go to town on my pussy.” 

Now it was Tenko’s turn to show Miu her appreciation for her current position; the hands on either side of Miu’s thighs squeezed gently, and she doubled her efforts on eating Miu out, flicking her tongue against her clit and making Miu moan and arch her back to press her face harder onto Tenko’s mouth.

“Oh fuck yesss,” Miu moaned. Tenko felt the hand in her hair tugged as Miu was brought higher. Tenko continued, licking and sucking at Miu’s folds, lapping up the drops of her arousal as they dripped onto her tongue. 

“Keep going, keep going, keep  _ fucking _ going!” Miu demanded, looking into the green eyes of the girl whose face she’d spent the evening riding. Tenko met Miu’s blue eyes as she flicked Miu’s little bud with the tip of her tongue, and was rewarded with more of Miu’s juices flowing onto her tongue and another howl of pleasure from Miu.

“Yeah, look at me, Chabashira, look at me with those pretty fucking eyes while you eat my pussy. You’re gonna make me cum, I’m gonna cum all over your face!” 

With that very goal in mind, Tenko kept pushing on, the steadily growing need between her own legs making her rub her slick thighs together. Miu had promised her her own relief before they’d begun, but only once she was fully satisfied. 

Three orgasms later, Tenko had no idea when that would be. 

“Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me fucking cum again!” 

Tenko flicked her tongue across Miu’s clit rapidly, feeling the Inventor’s thighs tighten around the sides of her head again. She was surprised by another hard tug on her hair, but knew what it meant. A moment later a gush of fluid squirted her chin, and Miu was howling with her fourth orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” she screamed as she humped Tenko’s face. Tenko continued flicking at Miu’s bud, trying to draw her orgasm (her  _ fourth _ orgasm) out as long as possible for her. 

When Miu finally calmed down once more, panting and sweaty, she looked down to Tenko again.

“I gotta admit, you’re a pretty decent pussy eater,” she said, finally lifting herself from her seat on Tenko’s mouth. The lower part of Tenko’s face was a mess, soaked with Miu’s fluids from her multiple orgasms. Tenko immediately stuck her tongue out to lick her lips, nodding to Miu. 

“I’m glad you think so!” she replied, feeling pride bloom in her chest. 

“Fuck yeah,” Miu continued, “your face is the best seat in this whole damn lab. Guess I gotta up my game a little.” 

Before Tenko could ask what Miu meant (or burst from pride), Miu was climbing back over her body, but backwards this time. Even though Tenko was reacquainted with Miu’s pussy again, she realized that it was her turn for some pleasure, as well. 

Miu had her own methods, and once she’d settled over Tenko and had her head between her legs, she looked to the side a bit and found herself staring at her flushed reflection in the mirror. 

It turned her on to watch herself when she masturbated; the way her pussy swallowed her fingers or her toys, the lewd expressions she made as she pushed her own buttons, and when she came. Those expressions were her favorite to see. 

And now she saw not her own pussy, but her bedmate’s, and what she saw reflected in the mirror only fueled her horniness. 

“Look how fucking wet you are from eating my pussy, good God.” 

Miu reached her hands around Tenko’s thighs and gently used her fingertips to spread her slick folds. Tenko moaned as Miu watched a dribble of fluid drip out of her entrance. Miu caught it with her fingertips, and brought it to her mouth to sample Tenko’s taste. She licked her fingers clean, and found herself instantly wanting more, this time directly from the source.

Tenko moaned again as Miu’s head dipped between her legs, forgetting for the moment about reciprocating and just indulging in her own pleasure. Miu’s tongue explored Tenko’s folds, watching herself in the mirror as she found Tenko’s clit and targeted it. The image of herself eating pussy was spectacular, but the actual pussy eating was something that couldn’t be put into words. 

Miu brought her hand up and gently prodded at Tenko’s hole with a fingertip, before plunging it into the other girl’s slick, wet heat. 

The low ‘fuck’ she got in response made her own pussy clench...around nothing, she realized. She was by herself in giving pleasure. 

“Hey, don’t leave me doing all the work, here!” she growled into Tenko’s pussy, wiggling her hips in hopes to entice the other girl to continue. She moaned a moment later when she felt Tenko’s tongue back exploring her folds, and resumed her own work of watching herself pleasure Tenko in the mirror. 

The girls moaned in unison as both got back into the groove of being pleasured again. Tenko had quickly resumed eating Miu out like she’d been doing before (a combination of switching between flicking her little bud with her tongue and sucking on it), while Miu felt her way around pleasuring her friend like she usually pleasured herself. Like when she watched herself masturbate, she was entranced by the image of herself fingering Tenko, how her pretty pussy swallowed her digit up to the knuckle, and felt how her inner walls clenched around it when Miu accompanied her fingering with a little lick on Tenko’s clit with her tongue. 

She wasn’t too caught up by this to ignore her own pleasure, and arched her back a bit when she felt Tenko’s tongue dip into her slick hole, before slipping back out to lick up her slit and flick at her clit again. Likewise, she felt Tenko shudder under her when she curled her finger slightly, rubbing at the top of Tenko’s tunnel, felt her legs attempt to come together but unable to fully with Miu’s body in the way. 

“You like that?” Miu asked, beginning to pump her finger over the rough spot just inside of Tenko a bit faster. “You gonna cum on my finger from me rubbing your g-spot?” 

“Give me another one and I might squirt for you,” was Tenko’s muffled reply, and the unexpected words sent a shiver down Miu’s spine. She quickly obeyed, pulling her slick finger out of Tenko’s hole and adding another. Once her digits were back inside, she gently curled them, finding Tenko’s magic spot again, and was rewarded with Tenko’s tunnel clenching hard around her. At the same time, Tenko had taken Miu’s clit into her mouth again, and she was swirling the very tip of her tongue around the throbbing bud. 

“Ooh, fuck,” Miu moaned, her fingers slipping up a moment from their pattern, “right there, just like that, baby.” 

She cast her eyes back to the mirror, watching Tenko’s pussy take her fingers, seeing her cheeks flush with arousal at the lewdness of the sight. Her body was heating up, close to orgasm again. 

“Tenko, fuck, I’m gonna cum again, cum with me!” 

She had thought Tenko had been fairly close herself (if how her tunnel was clenching hard around Miu’s fingers, and her trembling legs had been any indication), but she hadn’t expected the words to set her off immediately. 

Because it was Miu’s fifth orgasm, it wasn’t as explosive as the previous ones had been (but still sent pleasurable chills up her spine), but Tenko’s was downright explosive. As Miu rode through her own waves, she was able to watch Tenko’s pleasure in the mirror.

Tenko cried out into Miu’s contracting pussy, her legs trembling around Miu’s body. A stream of her juices squirted out, impressing Miu as it nearly shot off the bed and hit the mirror’s glass surface. Miu pumped her fingers and was rewarded with a few more streams from Tenko squirting onto the bedspread, causing a puddle to start forming under Tenko as she writhed in her pleasure. 

Tenko let out a few more whimpers as she began to relax, letting her head fall back onto the pillow, and her legs fall open around Miu’s body. 

“Damn, good girl,” Miu said, removing her fingers from Tenko’s pussy, where a strand of juices immediately dripped down her digits. “You almost squirted on the mirror.”

She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean as Tenko panted, still recovering from her explosive orgasm. Once Miu had gotten the last taste of Tenko off of her fingers, she rolled off the other girl, letting out a satisfied ‘fuck’ as she settled on the bed. 

“Well, you wore me out again. Not as much as the first time we fucked, but I’m still really fucking satisfied.” 

Before Tenko could get a word in, Miu had rolled over onto her side and gone to sleep. Tenko was feeling worn out herself, and decided to take a rest for herself, knowing that she could always tell Miu later that she had enjoyed herself, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
